Harvest Moon: Cooking Lesson
by Rokkuken
Summary: Celia decides to cook dinner for Jack and fun ensues.One shot between Celia and Jack. Rated M for sexual content.


**Another one shot piece I wrote featuring Jack and Celia from Harvest Moon. Rated M for sexual content. Read and Review if possible and hope you enjoy!**

Harvest Moon: Kitchen Love

Celia gazed out the kitchen window as birds flew overhead. Kitchen utensils littered the kitchen counter as she continued mixing her concoction in the bowl she was holding. She couldn't help but stare outside on such a beautiful day and appreciate the splendors of nature. Her attention quickly shifted however to Jack sitting at the table, his eyes fixated on a recipe book. Celia had handed it him and told him to pick something out for dinner and so he was reading off the steps to her.

"Let's see, it just says to keep mixing that stuff in the bowl for about 3 minutes." he said scanning the book once again.

The young woman smiled at her lover as her mind began to wander. She peered at Jack with a look of passion as thoughts of him drifted into her mind, distracting her from her task.  
He was such a kind and caring young man and very pleasant to look at. She had never met anyone quite like him before. When she had met him he was somewhat shy,kind hearted and determined but she soon discovered that was just the beginning of how wonderful he was.

Celia felt her cheeks grow warm as her thoughts pursued. She bit her lip as her mind began to run over perverse thoughts, her mixing now completely erratic. She wanted him right now. To love him and have him all over her.

Jack stood up from the table and headed over to the kitchen counter to retrieve the next ingredient. And then he heard approaching footsteps which broke out into a full on tackle, knocking him down back first and leaving him dumb founded. He turned his body around only to see a reddened Celia looking over him,smiling.

"Umm..Cel...Celia.." he began gazing up at his love in wonder.

The scent from Celia's hair encased Jack as she leaned down, her tongue quickly finding his neck. She slowly licked the entirety of his neck, her right hand stroking the unoccupied side. After a moment she licked up to his ear and whispered his name gently, her hands moving to his chest.

Celia began to unbutton the top of his shirt revealing his chest, her hand placed upon pulled herself close to Jack and cupped her lips with his,their tongues slowly stroking each other. The two could feel their hearts beating against one another as their mouths continued to play with one another. Celia finally broke the lover's kiss and made a trail of kisses to Jack's chest. Still working with her lover's chest she uttered her desire for him.

"I adore you....my loving Jack..."

Jack looked at his lover with a blushing face.

"....I want you Celia.." he whispered as he placed his hand on her blouse.

Celia placed her hand on Jack's crotch, and began rubbing it intently. The young woman smiled as she watched her lover's breathing grow shallow. She quickly unfastened his belt and pulled his jeans clean off and started rubbing the bulge in his boxers. Celia playfully looked at it and then at Jack.

"I want it" she announced desperately.

And without a moments hesitation she pulled his boxers off, Jack's manhood jutting out. With one hand she took his member and began to lovingly lick it from the base to the tip. She repeated this process several times before planting wet kisses along it. Jack shook his head to the side, his breathing growing more and more shallow. Celia moved her way up to the tip of her lover's shaft and began licking it playfully before kissing it. Not wanting to keep her lover in suspense she slowly slid his shaft into her mouth, taking it all the way down to the base.

Jack arched his back a little as he began panting. He could feel his lover's tongue stroke his member with each bob of her head. It was only a matter of time before he could feel himself reaching his climax. Celia could feel it too as it began twitching in her mouth as she came off of his shaft. She gathered herself up and proceeded to de-robe in a teasing manner in ront of her stupefied love. Without saying a word she strolled over to the kitchen counter,placed her hands on top of it and stuck her lower body out. She took her right hand and gently opener her lower lips,her hole already dripping wet.

"Jack, do me right now." she commanded with a hint of need in her voice.

Jack wearily got to his feet, his mind forcing him to make it to Celia. He left a little bit of space between him and her as he grabbed his hardened member and gently stroked the outside of Celia's mound,the tip of his shaft becoming slick against his love's wetness.

"This is what you wanted right?" he whispered playfully.

Oh..Jack..please put it in." she begged rubbing her mound against his shaft.

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, Jack slid his shaft carefully into her soon as it entered, her eyes went wide and a long moan escaped her delicate placed his hands on her hips and began sliding deeper, her walls reluctantly expanding for him. Celia gasped as Jack began thrusting, her butt smacking against his pelvis with each thrust.

"Jack..don't stop.." she panted, her body now moving in rhythm with her lovers.

Wanting to intensify her pleasure, Jack slightly adjusted himself and grabbed Celia's leg and pulled it out to the side. Celia let out a long and satisfying moan to this as Jack continued to thrust deep into her cunt. Jack began pouring all his energy into his movements as his lovers fluids slid down his rod, adding to his excitement.

"I'm almost there!"she cried with pleasure.

Jack increased his pace and strength as he began hitting Celia's deep spot rewarding him with a string of pleasured cries. With one final thrust he came deep into Celia, a groan of intense joy washing over her as she buried her head in her arms, catching her breath. Carefully,Jack put her leg down before collapsing onto her back, gasping for air. Their wet bodies melded into one as the two caught their breaths, exasperated from their excursion.

After a moment Jack pulled out of his lover's hole, a mesh of fluids and cum trickling down her leg. She tiredly turned and was embraced by her man, his hand brushing away her drenched hair. Wearily, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you" she whispered, playing with his hair.

"Not as much as I love you" he replied with a smile.

Jack kneeled down and carefully picked his love up, cradling her in his arms as the two retired to the back room, not worrying in the least about the mess they had left in the kitchen.


End file.
